


L'appuntamento di Schrödinger

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Secondo la fisica quantistica, il comportamento di un Caposcuola elementare non è prevedibile con esattezza, ma solo in modo probabilistico: sappiamo che un singolo Caposcuola Grifondoro attuerà tecniche di comportamento tipiche delcretinus cretinus, ma non possiamo dire quando questo accadrà.In un macrosistema (un sistema in cui siano presenti più d'un Caposcuola), tale incertezza non esiste.Ipotizzando un appuntamento nel quale giochi un ruolo attivo un Caposcuola Grifondoro, non si può sapere quando quest'ultimo inizierà ad adottare i comportamenti delcretinus cretinus. In questo  modo il destino dell'appuntamento (sistema macroscopico) risulta regolato da leggi probabilistiche.Il Caposcuola può essere un cretino o meno con la stessa probabilità. Ma poiché la sua cretinaggine determina la sorte dell'appuntamento, questo dovrebbe essere considerato contemporaneamente un fallimento e un successo.N.B: Nessun fisico è stato maltrattato per l'elaborazione di questo racconto.





	L'appuntamento di Schrödinger

  
-> _Questa storia è stata scritta per il contest “Sotto l'albero di Natale”, indetto da MrMoony-94 sul forum di EFP, utilizzando gli elementi contenuti nel pacchetto “Pattini” (tali elementi verranno resi noti allo scadere del concorso). _  
  
  
  
  
 

#  _**L'appuntamento di Schrödinger** _

  
  
Esther Lloyd amava i babbani: amava le loro casette linde e ordinate, amava la luce fissa, bianca e implacabile delle loro lampadine _elittriche_ – era un asso, per quanto riguardava la conoscenza dei principi dell' _elittricità_ : aveva preso una bella O nel suo ultimo saggio di Babbanologia – e soprattutto adorava poter passare ore intere, da sola, in una casa babbana.  
Oh, d'accordo, Lily le aveva fatto giurare e spergiurare di non toccare niente, di non infilare la bacchetta nelle prese della corrente _elittrica_ , di non cercare accendere il forno con qualche incantesimo e soprattutto, per l'amor del cielo, di non aprire mai, _mai_ , per nessun motivo, il terzo cassetto del mobile di legno laccato rosa pallido in soggiorno. Come se la signora Evans non le avesse già mostrato l'album di fotografie – immobili, _perdincibacco_! – di una minuscola Lily che muoveva i suoi primi passi, scorrazzava con un orribile costume intero a pois e volant su una spiaggia in Spagna, interpretava la rilevantissima parte dell'albero nelle recite scolastiche... chissà, magari sarebbe anche riuscita a sgraffignare una di quelle foto per minacciare di regalarne una copia a tutta la scuola, se Lily avesse continuato a rifiutarsi di farle copiare i compiti di Aritmanzia.  
Esther Lloyd era una brava ospite, ma si annoiava: i signori Evans erano partiti per quello che si prospettava come il fine settimana più noioso della storia magica e babbana: una visita nella casa di montagna dei signori Dursley. Non che ci fosse qualcosa di male in un fine settimana in montagna: la neve, le carole di Natale cantate dal coro della piccola chiesa del paese, il vino caldo e le focaccine da riscaldare sul fuoco, tutto bellissimo, eh, ma Esther non aveva bisogno di conoscere i signori Dursley per capire che _niente_ in loro compagnia sarebbe stato divertente. Le era bastato passare una serata con il loro enorme, sudaticcio e noioso figlio per capire che in nessun modo i donatori di geni di quell'ammasso di ciccia e chiusura mentale avrebbero potuto avere qualcosa di interessante da dire. Non c'era da stupirsi che Lily avesse puntato i piedi, dicendo che lei aveva decisamente troppo da studiare per perdere due preziosi giorni delle sue vacanze per andare a conoscere i genitori del fidanzato di quello spaventapasseri di sua sorella. E quando i suoi genitori si erano lamentati, dicendo che non si sentivano sicuri a lasciarla a casa tutta sola, Esther era prontamente corsa in suo soccorso, accettando di passare il fine settimana in casa Evans. Un grande sacrificio, per lei, visto che a casa sua la aspettavano solo lunghissimi tè con i parenti arrivati da tutti gli angoli del mondo magico. Come i signori Evans potessero sentirsi tranquilli nel sapere Lily a casa non da sola, ma con un'altra adolescente che oltretutto non era certa di saper usare un telefono, in caso di bisogno, era un mistero, ma a Esther importava il giusto.  
Adorava casa Evans, adorava Lily Evans, e adorava l'idea di poter trascorrere del tempo sola con la sua migliore amica, prima di tornare a Hogwarts e dover dividere Lily con le altre compagne di stanza, le lezioni, gli impegni di Caposcuola e i compiti.  
  
Le due ragazze avevano passato una giornata magnifica, ingozzandosi con gli avanzi del cenone di Natale riscaldati al _minionde_ , chiacchierando di qualsiasi cosa passasse loro per la testa, guardando film strappalacrime alla _tevelisione_ e, soprattutto, passando in rassegna ogni capo, babbano e non, presente nell'armadio di Lily.  
Oh, sì, perché Lily non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l'impegno che aveva quel pomeriggio era un appuntamento. Un appuntamento a cui Lily teneva molto più di quanto si azzardava a rivelare anche a sé stessa, probabilmente. Il primo segnale dell'importanza di tale appuntamento era, innanzitutto, il fatto che Lily avesse accettato di sacrificare uno dei due pomeriggi in compagnia di Esther. Il secondo segnale, forse ancora più significativo, consisteva nel fatto che quella mattina avesse accettato di sedersi ad occhi chiusi su uno sgabello davanti alla finestra, lasciando che Esther cercasse di cavarle un occhio con la sua matita per gli occhi. Il terzo segnale era rappresentato dal cuscino che Lily aveva tirato in faccia ad Esther, quando quest'ultima le aveva chiesto se si fosse fatta la ceretta, _perché non si sa mai_. Non le aveva rifilato un'occhiata fredda e sprezzante, no, era diventata rossa come i suoi capelli e le aveva tirato una cuscinata.  
Infine, l'indizio più importante, la prova inconfutabile dell'agitazione di Lily e dell'importanza che dava a quell'appuntamento consisteva nella domanda che lei aveva rivolto ad Esther la sera prima, nel buio della stanza che dividevano: Esther aveva passato almeno un'ora a convincerla che stava facendo la cosa giusta, che dopo sei anni e mezzo di sofferenze era giunto il momento che Lily ascoltasse la vocina che aveva in fondo alla sua testa, quella vocina insinuante che continuava a ripeterle che, in fondo in fondo, tutte quelle pagliacciate di James Potter erano solo una recita, e dietro lo sbruffone arrogante c'era un ragazzo col cuore al posto giusto. Un ragazzo estremamente carino, peraltro, e questo non faceva che aumentare la confusione e la voglia di Lily di trincerarsi dietro le sue caparbie certezze.  
Dopo l'ennesimo domandarsi se stesse facendo una sciocchezza, Lily affondò la faccia nel cuscino, ed esalò:  
“Sono una cretina, vero?”  
Una parte di Esther, quella che aveva visto Lily imparare a conoscere James, avvicinarsi sempre più a lui, ignorare le sbruffonate con cui si dava un sacco di arie quando aveva un pubblico pronto ad ascoltarlo e interessarsi a quello che aveva da dire quando abbassava ogni maschera, per poi averla vista ritrarsi da queste consapevolezze nuove, che minacciavano di sconvolgere il suo perfetto e saldissimo mondo fatto di certezze inconfutabili – _primo assioma di questo mondo: James Potter è un idiota e Lily Evans non si interesserà mai a lui_ – una parte di Esther, insomma, avrebbe voluto rispondere che sì, Lily era una cretina.  
Era una cretina, perché da almeno un anno aveva visto il cambiamento e la crescita di James, e da almeno un anno, quando si distraeva e si lasciava andare, si ritrovava a ridere assieme a lui. Era una cretina perché aveva così tanta paura di cambiare idea che stava rischiando di mandare all'aria quella che prometteva di essere una storia d'amore in grado di far sciogliere in sospiri estasiati tutte le ragazzine del primo anno. Infine, era una cretina perché, nonostante Esther avesse messo in atto tutta la sua arte maieutica per convincere Lily a fare la scelta giusta – una deliziosa gonnellina che scopriva quelle due signore gambette della Evans – la sua adorata ma spesso estremamente ottusa amica aveva già preparato sulla sedia i vestiti per l'indomani, e fra quei vestiti c'erano solo un maglione che l'avrebbe fatta assomigliare ad un goffo pupazzo di neve blu e un paio di pantaloni decisamente non abbastanza lusinghieri.  
Ma Esther, nonostante tutto, era una brava amica, e così si ritrovò a sussurrare, esasperata:  
“Tu non sei cretina, Lily, _James Potter_ è un cretino.”  
Be', insomma, con quell'affermazione avrebbe concordato chiunque avesse avuto la sfortuna di dover passare almeno un mese nella scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts nello stesso periodo in cui vi aveva soggiornato suddetto James Potter.  
James Potter era un cretino, punto. Lo era per via di tutte le volte che, testardo, aveva dato man forte ai tentativi di Sirius Black di introdursi nel dormitorio delle ragazze – Esther rideva ancora fino a farsi venire il mal di pancia, ripensando a Black a cavallo di una scopa mezza incendiata. Era un cretino per le rispostacce che dava agli insegnanti, come se fosse incapace di rendersi conto di quale fosse il limite da non superare.  
Eppure, James Potter non era proprio del tutto un cretino.  
Non era un cretino, perché quando Mulciber aveva dato del Sanguemarcio a un ragazzino del terzo anno, lui non aveva esitato un secondo ad intervenire. Non era un cretino, perché la maggior parte degli scherzi che organizzava assieme ai suoi amici richiedevano un grande talento nell'uso della bacchetta. E poi, non era un cretino, perché quando lui e Lily si erano ritrovati, chissà come, a ballare assieme, durante la festa di Natale di Lumacorno, si era miracolosamente comportato da perfetto gentiluomo.  
E questo lo rendeva per forza di cose un cretino, agli occhi di Esther, perché Esther parteggiava per la serenità mentale di Lily, e dopo quella festa era rimasto ben poco di sereno, a Lily. Esther si era dovuta sorbire i suoi sospiri e i suoi sguardi languidi, aveva dovuto ascoltare in silenzio Lily descrivere il profumo dell'abito da cerimonia di James, aveva guardato Lily struggersi e tormentarsi pensando a quanto James fosse stato carino, quella sera, a quanto si fosse divertita, e a come James fosse riuscito a strapparle un appuntamento durante le vacanze di Natale.  
E sì, James era stato un gentiluomo, ma anche un gran cretino. Perché, per convincere Lily a uscire con lui, le aveva chiesto quale fosse la cosa che lei amava fare maggiormente, durante le vacanze di Natale, e lei aveva risposto che adorava andare a pattinare. E quel cretino di James Potter, sicuramente sorridendo come un idiota, completamente perso nei grandi occhi di Lily, aveva biascicato che anche lui adorava pattinare, e che sarebbe stato l'uomo più felice del mondo se Lily gli avesse accordato l'onore di pattinare accanto a lui.  
 _E Lily aveva accettato._  
Chiunque, da fuori, avrebbe detto che questo poteva essere l'inizio di una bellissima relazione. Ma Esther sapeva quale fosse la verità: Lily Evans, prima di abbandonare le sue abitudini babbane per frequentare la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, aveva passato tutti i lunedì e i giovedì pomeriggio al palazzetto del ghiaccio della sua città, intenta a piroettare come una deliziosa trottolina e a saltellare agilmente su buffi stivaletti dotati di lama. Per lei, andare a pattinare significava volteggiare a velocità folle, schivando bambini imbranati e coppiette che non facevano nemmeno il minimo sforzo di reggersi in equilibrio, cogliendo ogni scivolata per premersi l'uno sull'altra. Esther lo aveva scoperto con suo sommo sgomento tre anni prima, quando, piena di scetticismo, aveva acconsentito a seguire Lily su quella liscia distesa di ghiaccio: Esther era tornata a casa con una nuova consapevolezza di quanto delicato potesse essere il suo coccige, e Lily era rincasata imbronciata e di pessimo umore, perché passare il tempo a tenere per mano Esther e ad assicurarsi che la sua amica non facesse strage di marmocchi non corrispondeva minimamente alla sua idea di _pomeriggio sui pattini._  
Il problema era che – Esther non aveva bisogno di indagare, per scoprirlo – James Potter era uno stupido bugiardo: lui non adorava pattinare. Probabilmente, non aveva nemmeno idea di che cosa volesse dire, pattinare sul ghiaccio. I maghi, e questo Esther lo sapeva bene, _volano_ , non stanno in precario equilibrio su stivaletti che potrebbero trasformarsi in armi tagliagola. E Lily si era appena decisa a dare a James una possibilità, ed era uscita di casa convinta che avrebbe trascorso un bel pomeriggio a sfrecciare sui pattini in compagnia di un ragazzo che le aveva assicurato di essere un amante di ghiaccio e lame, e invece, con ogni probabilità, sarebbe caduto non appena i suoi piedi da troll avessero sfiorato il ghiaccio.  
  
Esther, estasiata dalla miriade di lucine colorate che brillavano sul grande albero di Natale nel salotto degli Evans, si lasciò cadere sul divano, sospirando: la aspettava un lungo pomeriggio in compagnia dei bastoncini di zucchero che Petunia Evans si era rifiutata di mangiare, e aveva bisogno di accumulare un po' di zuccheri ed energie in vista di quella sera. Quando Lily fosse tornata a casa, le due amiche avrebbero avuto molto di cui discutere, sia che l'appuntamento fosse andato bene – chissà, forse la mamma di Remus Lupin sarebbe stata mossa a compassione e avrebbe insegnato a James a pattinare – sia che fosse andato in maniera disastrosa.  
Esther chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la dolce freschezza della menta zuccherina sciogliersi sulla sua lingua. A quell'ora, Lily doveva aver già incontrato James, e, chissà, forse James sarebbe stato così saggio da proporre di andare a bere qualcosa di caldo, prima di arrischiarsi a mettere i piedi sul ghiaccio. Forse, se si fosse giocato bene le sue carte, sarebbe riuscito a fare stare Lily abbastanza bene che lei, quando fosse arrivato il momento della verità, non avrebbe prestato troppa attenzione all'incapacità di James. Oppure, James avrebbe avuto il buonsenso di confessare la verità, ammettere che non aveva mai pattinato in vita sua, e chiedere scusa. Lily si sarebbe un po' arrabbiata, forse, ma era sicuramente così cotta di James – anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso! – che magari sarebbe riuscita a soprassedere, e a trovare tenero il fatto che lui avesse cercato di adattarsi ai suoi gusti e alle sue usanze babbane.  
O magari James avrebbe rovinato tutto, continuando a sostenere la sua sciocca maschera da pattinatore provetto; con la sua arroganza da _Capitano-Della-Squadra-Che-Non-Perde-Una-Partita_ avrebbe creduto che la sua propensione allo sport gli avrebbe salvato l'osso del collo anche su una pista da pattinaggio, e si sarebbe gettato con stupida spavalderia in mezzo ai pattinatori. Delicato com'era, probabilmente avrebbe travolto anche Lily, e il loro appuntamento si sarebbe concluso con un paio di ossa rotte (quelle di Lily) e una maledizione in pieno viso (quello di James).  
Insomma, quell'appuntamento poteva rivelarsi un successone, oppure un disastro. Le possibilità che uno dei due scenari si avverasse erano pressoché identiche, ed Esther, con uno spiacevole moto di sorpresa, si ritrovò a pensare che, in fondo, in quel preciso istante, per quel che ne sapeva lei, potevano essere successe entrambe le cose.  
Finché Lily non fosse tornata a casa, e il suo viso ingenuo non avesse mostrato, come un libro aperto, la verità, Esther poteva pensare che l'appuntamento fosse andato bene, e al tempo stesso fosse andato male. Insomma, seguendo le sue ipotesi, in quel preciso istante poteva esserci una coppia di James e Lily intenta a urlarsi contro le peggiori maledizioni, e un'altra coppia poteva essere intenta a stabilire il record mondiale di bacio più lungo della Gran Bretagna.  
  
 _Crack_.  
Esther balzò in piedi, spargendo bastoncini di zucchero per tutto il lindo pavimento di casa Evans, il cuore in gola e la mano destra che arrancava sotto la stoffa della sua tuta, in cerca della bacchetta.  
Oh, per tutte le giarrettiere della bella Rowena, qualcuno si era appena Materializzato in casa Evans. Improvvisamente, tutti gli articoli che il Profeta cercava di rifilare fra le ultime pagine, per non attirare troppo l'attenzione e non creare un clima di paura nella comunità magica, sembrarono affollarsi nella mente di Esther.  
Strani incidenti. Sparizioni. Case incendiate con l'Ardemonio. Esplosioni. Famiglie dileguatesi nel nulla, lasciando dietro di sé solo bigliettini non convincenti. Tutte queste vittime erano Nati Babbani.  
Sentendo la mano che stringeva la bacchetta tremare, Esther si morse un labbro, chiedendosi cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare: poteva Smaterializzarsi, ma aveva il terrore di Spaccarsi: con sua grande vergogna, l'estate precedente era stata bocciata all'esame di Smaterializzazione, e non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di riprovarci. E poi, non poteva lasciare la casa incustodita, doveva avvertire Lily, dirle di non tornare a casa... ma non aveva idea di come raggiungere quello stupido palazzetto del ghiaccio!  
Cercando di spremersi le meningi e di ricordare cosa dicevano quegli stupidi volantini sulla sicurezza domestica che lei aveva usato solo per costruire deliziosi origami a forma di aquila reale, Esther tese le orecchie, e udì chiaramente un borbottare confuso, e poi, una voce femminile.  
“Avanti, James, di qui! No, ti prego, non mi guardare!”  
 _Lily!_  
Esther corse verso la cucina, spalancò la porta e si trovò di fronte l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere: James Potter e Lily Evans erano avvinghiati l'uno all'altra, ma non stavano cercando di affatturarsi, né si stavano baciando. Erano entrambi mortalmente pallidi, e James si teneva una mano davanti alla bocca,il viso tutto imbrattato di sangue. Quando Lily alzò gli occhi su Esther, quasi scaraventò James verso di lei, mugugnando:  
“Esther, per favore, prendilo tu...”  
E corse via, premendosi una mano sullo stomaco e una sulla bocca.  
Non era un segreto che Lily mal sopportasse la vista del sangue. O almeno, non lo era per Esther.  
James, dal canto suo, barcollò appena, ma non ebbe bisogno del sostegno di Esther, per lasciarsi cadere su una sedia.  
“Ma che diamine...”  
James alzò una mano, zittendo Esther, e si tastò con attenzione il labbro inferiore, spaccato.  
Esther, allora, si limitò a porgergli uno strofinaccio pulito.  
Nel silenzio che era improvvisamente calato sulla casa, lo sciacquone del bagno nel quale si era rinchiusa Lily risuonò come una deflagrazione.  
“Potter? Ti sei messo a fare a pungi, invece di fare la corte a Lily?” domandò alla fine Esther, incerta. Quello era già uno scenario abbastanza apocalittico, ma c'era pur sempre la possibilità che fosse stata Lily a prenderlo a pugni. Esther non voleva nemmeno pensarci.  
James, che nel frattempo aveva estratto la sua bacchetta e aveva fatto scomparire gran parte del sangue che gli imbrattava la faccia, si limitò a borbottare:  
“Sono caduto. Colpa del ghiaccio...”  
Ecco.  
James Potter era un cretino. Come diamine aveva potuto pensare di fingersi un pattinatore esperto, se non aveva mai messo piede su una pista di pattinaggio?  
“Bravo, eh... magari la prossima volta buttati anche in mezzo al lago senza saper nuotare!”  
Esther non riuscì a trattenersi: aveva passato così tanto tempo a convincere Lily a smetterla di credere di odiare James Potter, e lui aveva rovinato tutto!  
“A dire il vero, sono scivolato su una pozzanghera gelata _fuori_ dalla pista di pattinaggio...”  
Bene, James Potter non era solo cretino, era il cretino più imbranato della scuola. Come facesse a restare in sella alla sua scopa, Esther non se lo sapeva spiegare.  
La ragazza non si degnò nemmeno di rispondergli, limitandosi a nascondere il viso fra le mani.  
Era un disastro.  
“Dov'è Lily?” domandò alla fine James, con un grugnito cupo.  
“A svuotarsi lo stomaco per colpa tua”, fu la gelida risposta di Esther.  
“Come?”  
D'accordo, James Potter era cretino, imbranato e pure stupido.  
“Come, _come_? Lily vomita se vede del sangue, e tu le hai sanguinato addosso, idiota!”  
James la fissò, gli occhi spalancati, la bocca semiaperta e gli occhiali di traverso. L'avesse visto ora, quell'oca di Therese non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dire che era il ragazzo più bello della scuola. Anche perché il fondoschiena di Potter non poteva essere nemmeno lontanamente paragonato a quello di David Burnett. Ah, quel fermo agglomerato di muscoli, quel disegno divino, quel...  
“Come?” ripeté James, riportando Esther al presente, alla cucina di casa Evans, all'appuntamento distrutto e al futuro di James e Lily svanito come succo di zucca in estate.  
Esther si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, questa volta, e James si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
“Ma se è stata lei a iniziare a medicarmi!”  
In quel momento, pallida come Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Lily ricomparve in cucina, mantenendosi a debita distanza dallo strofinaccio sporco di sangue usato da James.  
“Be', non volevo fare figuracce... e invece ho combinato un casino” sussurrò Lily, gli occhi bassi e un'espressione contrita.  
Oh, no, Esther questo non lo avrebbe permesso. Non era colpa di Lily, se Potter sul ghiaccio non ci sapeva stare nemmeno con le scarpe da ginnastica.  
“Lils, Potter non sa pattinare. I maghi non sanno pattinare. Ti ha detto una cazzata, e sarebbe stato comunque un casino.”  
Il visetto di Lily saettò verso l'alto, un'espressione ferita dipinta in volto.  
“James? È vero?”  
James annuì, si asciugò di nuovo le labbra, e mormorò:  
“Be', non volevo fare figuracce... e invece l'ho fatto comunque, e avrei combinato un casino.”  
Esther, istintivamente, arretrò di qualche passo, certa che Lily avrebbe presto estratto la sua bacchetta per regalare a Potter un bel paio di viscidi tentacoli in piena faccia. Essere la migliore amica di Lily Evans per sei lunghi anni aveva insegnato a Esther che starle fra i piedi quando era furiosa non era per niente una buona idea.  
Con sua grande sorpresa, però, il viso di Lily si era aperto un sorriso radioso. Un sorriso radioso e un po' ebete, tipo quelli che faceva James ogni volta che lei gli sfiorava per sbaglio un braccio.  
“Oh, James...”  
Lily si avvicinò alla sedia da cui il ragazzo non si era mosso, ed Esther decise che era arrivato il momento di battere in ritirata. Aveva già nello stomaco fin troppi bastoncini di zucchero, non poteva certo sopportare la dose di glucosio che ben presto avrebbe soffocato quella cucina.  
Quando si fu lasciata la cucina alle spalle, si concesse di sorridere, trionfante, e di gridare:  
“Due Capiscuola più cretini Grifondoro non li poteva proprio trovare, lo sapete, sì?”  
  
 _N.d.A._  
Non doveva essere questa, la storia che volevo scrivere per questo concorso.  
Avevo pensato ad una cosa molto più ragionata, una mini-long di tre capitoli che stesse in bilico fra il romanticismo dei primi appuntamenti di due adolescenti e le ombre della guerra. Doveva esserci un James che non si presentava all'appuntamento con Lily, dovevano esserci di mezzo le tragedie della famiglia Black, doveva esserci una Lily dapprima furiosa, e poi del tutto sconvolta dalla verità; dovevano esserci riflessioni importanti e di un certo peso...  
E niente, alla fine ho cancellato tutto e scritto, praticamente di getto, questa cosa qui. Che è sciocchina sciocchina, ma che mi ha divertita tanto. Ho cercato di limarla il più possibile, ma quando una storia nasce così, c'è poco che io riesca a fare.  
Per dirla alla Didion, prendetela così.  
Scusatemi.  
  
Ah, Esther Lloyd è un personaggio nato nella mia raccolta di one-shot sui Malandrini, “Ogni giorno, ogni respiro”: lì fa giusto qualche comparsata fra le righe, citata solo di sfuggita, ma nella mia testa il suo personaggio ha continuato a crescere, e qui ha sgomitato per venire del tutto alla luce.  
Sempre in quella raccolta c'è anche una storia intera dedicata a quella festa di Lumacorno, sebbene raccontata sempre da un personaggio che non è protagonista della vicenda.  
  
Bene, ora la smetto davvero, che se no le note diventano al solito più lunghe della storia stessa. 


End file.
